Bound to My Jacob
by michaellautner
Summary: A new boy Michael moves to La Push for his dads job. Michael is shy and dosen't think he is that special. His dad beats him, but it all ends when Jacob imprints on him. Then Michael must learn secrets about His Jacob that he never thought possible!
1. Bound

_**Another State, another town, another Life, never staying in the same spot for more that 2months. Yep, that's my life. Always on the move. See my dad is a Wildlife researcher so him and he family travels around the world to research different species and breeds of animals. Its what**__** ever my dads laboratory wants at that time. So now here we are moving to La Push, in Washington. My dad is suppose to study the wolves that have been spotted by the people of Forks, a city Close to La push. **_

_**See La Push is a reservation, its home to the Quileute tribe. So Here I am in out car that we recently purchased, in Forks, a Red Mini van. My dad Henry has the windshield wipers on high, because the rain in coming down hard. Very hard! Then there is my mom Fay. She is short and has short brown hair that starts to curl at the end, her eyes are beautiful, a bright emerald green. Then for my dad, he is tall and muscled. He has the beginning of a beard and has short brown hair and dark brown eyes. And as for me, well I am tall and lanky and I have dark brown eyes, darker than my fathers. I don't find my self to be attractive in the east bit, but of course my family says that I am a very handsome young man. " Ya right." I tell**__** them. But really there is nothing " Exciting about me." Not in the least bit. So enough of that. I push all of that out of my head and focus on all the gloominess out side. All the trees that fly by me, all the raindrops that fall. A crack of thunder crashes above me. It makes me flinch and then I slump back in my seat, which by the way is not comfortable in any way imaginable! " We are almost there!" I hear my mom say as she turn's around in her seat. I slowly look up and look at**__** her in an almost bored sort of way. " O. . k." I drag the word out expressing my boredom. She smiles and turns back around, totally blind to my " Not caring" attitude. I looked back out the window and I thought I saw something in the woods. Like. . . a big dog? A wolf? No It couldn't be. I squint my eyes and peer deeper in the woods. I scan the horizon, but nothing come into view clearly, so I give up.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**About thirty minutes later we finally pull into our driveway which is a gravel road. a Long grave load, mind you. " Well, we made it!" My dad said enthusiastically. He turned to my mom and just gleamed a huge smile. I looked between the two out the window and saw a little brown cottage come into view. The gravel road circles the house and I can see two apple trees on each side of the**__** house. Blooming. With red ruby apples hanging from the branches. **_

_**Then I Looked behind us and there was a red barn looking building and a trailer. " Dad, who lives across from us?" I asked as I examined the house more. There was a red Rabbit Volkswagen. The land was pretty with a little stream flowing beside the house. " Oh thats the Black residence. I met Billy Black while I was**__** refurnishing the house, nice man, and he has a son around your age, maybe a little older." He said pulling the van in front of the house and stopping it. " Are they Native Americans?" I asked still looking at the house. He glanced back at me and looked at me curiously. " Ya, why?" He asked as If I needed to know. " No reason." And really there wasn't. " Just curious." I looked back at the**__** house and I could tell that is was two stories, a porch surrounding the entire house and two white rocking chairs blowing with the light breeze. My mom opened her door and ran up to the house.**_

_**My dad took his time, turning the car off and getting a few things that were in the back. My dad came up here ahead of time and put all the furniture in the house all we needed was our cloths and the smaller things that we could bring up in the van. I slid my door opened and stretched. My legs were all cramped up. I could smell the scent of fresh honey suckle and lavender and for good reason. Out house was surrounded by woods, and I could see honey suckle growing at the edge of the forest entrance. There also was lavender that set beside out house. I started to walk and could feel and hear the crunch of the gravel beneath my feet. I Looked up at the second story of our house and saw that there was a wooden balcony outside one of the rooms. As I was admiring all that was around me I could tell that the rain was letting up, now it was only a mist. " Honey are**__** you coming?" My mom asked from the door way of our new home. This was by far the nicest looking house we have lived. The others were too small looking or just plain. . . ugly! I snapped my attention to my mom and nodded and ran up the stars up onto the porch, and shook my self off like a dog. ( no pun intended : D)**_

_** I continued into the house and the first thing that hit me was the strong woody smell. I wrinkled my nose and looked around. There was a huge kitchen to**__** the left of the stairs that ran directly down the middle of the room separating the kitchen from the living room, which was also huge. The kitchen had a island in the middle and marble cabinets and counters, that was the first room my mom went in sense thats where she would spend most of her time, she loves to bake and cook so lucky for her, its big. I went into the Living room which**__** was the other room on the bottom floor. It was nice. It had a fireplace and in front of that we had our navy blue colored couch and recliner. And there was a glass table that sat behind the couch with candles on it. Also there were random pictures of our family hanging up on the wall. " So son**__** why don't you go and check the rest of the house out?" My dad suggested as he put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and nodded once. " Ok" I ran out of the room and sprinted up the stairs. " You can any one you want!" I heard my dad yell from the bottom of the stars. Two halls split when you were at the top. **_

_**There was just a picture of a tree when you got to the top. I remember the balcony so I went down the left hallway. There were three rooms one on the right**__**and two on the left, but I remember the balcony being at the very end of the house. The halls were dark and eerie. And the floor boards were creaking. It reminded me of a haunted house. Finally I was at the last door that was a dark brown. I twisted the cold doorknob and pushed the door**__** open. Once I saw the room I new that this would be my room. There was a king size bed along the right side of the room. And there was a old red oak desk pushed up next to the door that led to the balcony. I ran to it. There were curtains that hung down the glass doors. I gripped the handle and opened it. A gust of wind blew through the door and blew rain in my face. I squinted my eyes**__** and closed the door behind me. I turned around and I saw a boy walking out of the trailer. I guess that was the boy my dad was talking about. **_

_**He had long hair but it was tied in a pony tale. He was**__** walking to the red barn and I crossed my arms to keep my warm, but he wore sweat pants and a short sleeve t-shirt. Then Something clicked inside of me. I couldn't describe it. I felt restless, like**__** I needed to. . . be active, do something. I turned around and opened the door and stepped in. I immediately closed it behind me and ran out of my room and down the long dark hall. I almost tripped, on what I have no idea. " Dang it all!" I said under my breath as I continued down the dark hall. I finally made it to the stairs and ran down them. How I didn't hurt my self on them but I could in the hall, Is ridiculous. " Dad? Where is my bike? Did you bring it up with you?" I**__** shouted having no idea where he was. i got to the bottom and looked in the living room. He was getting up from the sofa. " What?" He asked. " My bike, you know where it is?" I was getting very impatient, and I didn't know why? He scratched his head and had a look of concentration on his face. " Um. . . I believe it is on the other side of the porch, go to your right when you step out the**__** door." He said. " Thanks." I said quickly opening the door and slamming it closed. " Where are you going?" My dad yelled after me opening the door. I was half way down the stairs before I had to stop and answer his question. " Well, I think I may pay our new neighbors a visit." I said with a smirk. " Oh ok." Is all I hear before I jumped off the step from where I was standing. My feet made**__** contact with the gravel, crunching it as I ran, like I was on fire. I ran till I was on the other side of the house and there It was, my red bike. I grabbed it and ran till I jumped on my back and started to peddle. It was kind of tough sense it was on gravel, something that wasn't stable. I couldn't see the boy, but I new he was there, somewhere. I could feel the cool air rush through my short hair**__** and the soft mist covering my face. It felt good, very good. I could smell that fresh crisp scent you always smell after it rains. I was peddling faster than I ever had, I was afraid I might mess up my bike. But I couldn't stop my self.**_

_** I needed to meet him, that boy that I never saw in my life, not even acquainted. There was tingling inside my stomach as I got closer. There more the house**__**and barn came closer to me, the more my insides tingled. It was an odd sensation. Finally I was at the road and there were no cars coming by so I just waited like an idiot in the middle of the road. What was I waiting for? Then I saw him exit the red barn. Something inside me burst. He was beautiful. He had long black silky hair and bronze, tan skin. It was flawless. his jaw line was sharp**__**and defined. his nose fit his face perfectly and his lips looked so smooth and beautiful. His arms were huge, I could see his biceps flex as he walked. It was like all time stopped and It was only**_

_**him and me. Just us, for ever.**_

_**- - ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**J.P.O.V**_

_**I hate rain I hate it with a passion! HATE IT! I like the sun, the warmth of it as you run in wolf form. Nothing can bat it. I was tired of working on the motorcycles that Bella Brought over. I feel like doing something exciting. Maybe cliff dive with Embry. Wait, no He is grounded for beating that one guy up at school. But hey when is a werewolf really " grounded?" We do what we want. I shook my head and chuckled a bit and then I heard a car honk its horn. It made me jump and**____**then I saw what it was honking at. It was a kid, a boy. He wasn't moving. What was he stupid? Deaf? Blind? Then again why would he be riding a bike. I didn't really look at him, I mostly looked at the car. It was big. A Jeep. The something told me to run. To save him. I hated these felling because I could never say no or ignore them. **_

_**So like a idiot I start running. Werewolf speed!! My feet hit the pavement. and I can hear the car horn blaring in my ear, I grab the boy and**__**I yank him off the bike. We go tumbling into the hard cold pavement, I do my best for me to stay on my bike, to prevent this boy from getting injured. I can feel the car go by, the air blowing pass me and the one in my arms. Finally I stop skidding and I slowly open my eyes. I was in to much pain to move fast. My back burned. I got major road burn for this kid. " What the hell. . ." I started**__** to say but his chocolate brown eyes stopped me. I was peering up into the worlds, no wait. . . The universes most beautiful eyes. His eyelashes were thick and entrancing. I traced the outside of his face. His features were sharp and defined. I saw his mouth, how flawless and gorgeous they**__**were. His hair a dark brown, silky looking and was laying flat on his head from the rain. I could smell his scent. It was the most mouth watering thing ever. He smelled like raspberries, and a soft musk, kind of like me. " I. . . I'm sorry." He muttered, his soft smooth husky voice. He Looked down blushing. The red tint to his cheeks were adorable. " No, its. . . its fine." I said before he got**__** to upset.**_

_** Wait what was I feeling!? What is happening! Have I . . . Imprinted. . . on this. . . boy!? But how? Is that possible? I thought that only happened between two opposite sexes! But my life felt complete as I stared into his eyes. Was I gay! No I couldn't, I don't feel sexual feeling for him. I**__** mean yes he is absolutely by far the most Gorgeous thing God could have ever created if there was one! And if he exists, then Praise GOD! I blinked my eyes to take all of his beauty in. " I'm Michael." He said under his breath. He was still on my chest, my arms wrapped around him protectively. Michael. What a wonderful name. " I'm Jacob." I said, still saying his name over and over in my head. " Sorry I was. . . sidetracked." He said chuckling a bit and blushing once more.**__** My insides twisted from the sheer pleasure of being able to see him smile. WHAT AM I DOING! Why am I thinking all of this. . . but It feels so good. . .WAIT NO! I don't know what to think. " I guess I should get off of you." He said chuckling and starting to push him self up. " Ya, I guess so.. . " He finally got on his own two feet. " Thanks for saving me." He said shyly. I hoped up as well,**__** taking in the rest of his perfection. His body was softly muscled and he had tan skin like me. " Well, I am just glad your alive." I said trying not to sound creepy, I don't want to scare him off. That's the last thing I would want to do. He nodded. " Me too." He chuckled again and then a little snort came out. He shot his hand up over his nose and blushed the highest level of red he could. " That's. . . SO embarrassing." He said looking down. " No I think its. . . cute." Did I just say**__** that!!! But its true. I only with that he new that He held me here, That I am bound to him. Thathe now has my heat**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_


	2. Ok, What am I feeling?

_**Chapter 2. Ok, What Am I feeling?**_

_**M.P.O.V**_

_For some Odd reason I did not want to get up off of him. His chest felt good, hard but his tan skin was so soft. But there I was SO embarrassed that I just snorted in front of this extremely gorgeous guy. But When Ever I Looked into his dark brown eyes, I feel like there is nothing in the world more important then him._

" _So, um why again did you almost die?" He said through a humorless chuckle as he reached under his pony tale and scratched. I Looked back out in the road and my bike was all scratched up and it was all bent as well. " Well, I was kind of. . ." I didn't know what excuse I could tell him. I mean I definitely could NOT tell him the real reason, which is Ya I almost got run over because I was too busy looking at your face and body. Sorry but that just sounds WAY to creepy. _

" _Hello?" Jacob came up to me waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked and then looked down blushing. " Sorry, I was just thinking about why I almost got killed." I said. Partly I was telling the truth, but he hopefully will think I am just joking. He cracked a smile and then I Looked behind me and I saw my dad running down the gravel road. " It took him this long." I said under my breath. Jacob looked behind me and saw my dad and he glanced back at me. " Your dad?" He asked. I nodded. " Ya, when he sees what happened to my bike he is going to Kill me." I let out a long uneven sigh and turned around to watch my real_ death approach.

" Michael Patrick Wright!!" I heard my dad yell in his mad voice. I hated that voice. It always made my stomach turn. I Looked down and just stared at the different shape rocks that lay in our driveway. I heard Jacob drag my bike over to the side. . . Or what was left of my bike. I glanced up at me dad and his face was red with anger and he was breathing out of his nose making his nostrils flare. " EXPLAIN YOUR SEFL!" He shouted again, putting his hands on his hips. I bit my lip and looked at Jacob for support. He dropped the bike and walked over to me standing as close to me as he could. I made my self smile a little.

" Sir your son was trying to cross the road and his bike got stuck, the gears got stuck and he was trying to move the bike, but I got him off the bike before he could get hurt." Jacob said, his chest puffed out. Not once did he break eye contact with my father. " What in the world were you thinking, were you being stupid!" My dad yelled at me. Jacob stood in front of me now. " Sir,. You son was _not _being stupid in the last bit. He only wanted to save the bike so you wouldn't get mad." Jacob's tone was a bit gruff. No one has ever gotten short with my father. No one! And for good reason. He can be such a gentleman when he wants to, but when you rile him up, he is your worst nightmare.

We all stood there for a moment, my dad fuming and Jacob still in front of me in a protective stance. Why was he lying for me? Why was he getting defensive of me? I Looked down biting my lip again, a nervous habit I guess. " Well, I want you to thank this young man for saving you and get your ass in the house NOW!" My dad said through his teeth. I snapped my head up and just glared at him. He never cursed. Never, only when he drinks. He use to be alcoholic and use to beat my mom but he stopped that _years_ ago. " NOW!" He shouted. It made me jump and then I stepped in front of Jacob. " Thanks." I said in a whisper. He smiled and then did what I was not expecting.

He hugged me. He wrapped his arms around me and he just hung on to me. I did the same, savoring the moment and taking in his mouthwatering scent. " Today Michael!" I heard the stern tone of my father and I new he mint to harm me if I did not listen to him. Jacob stepped back letting his strong hands slid down my arms. He blushed slightly and then cut his eyes at my father. " Thank you, for saving my stupid son!" He spat. " Your son is NOT STUPID!" Jacob barked back. I stared wide eyed at him for a moment and then back at my father. As I expected, the rage returned in his face. His eyes nearly popping out of his head, and the red anger in his face. I heard him grinding his teeth which he only does when he as mad as he can get. " Get . . . In the. .. House." My dad said slowly dragging the words out, poison on each line.

I looked at Jacob and then ran up our driveway. Tears falling down my cheek. I could feel the hotness in my eyes and my eyesight was getting blurry. The back of my neck was getting that prickly feeling and my palms were all sweaty. I kept thinking about what was going to come. Would my dad loose him temper. And why this time did he react so. . . Violently. So angry. I almost tripped over the rocks like and Idiot and I could hear some yelling. But I didn't stop running till I was up in my room, on my bed crying, letting it all come out. " Honey what's wrong?" My mom said knocking lightly on my door.

I wiped my tears off on my jacket and then I answered her. " Your husband is what is the matter!" I yelled using a acid tone when I talked about _him_. I stuffed my head in my pillow and felt the tears soaking the soft white pillow. I wasn't crying because I was afraid of what _he _would do, or what he would say to me, but I was crying from the pain of leaving Jacob. Of leaving the feeling I had when I was with him. But I didn't even talk to him tat much. But I didn't have to, to know that he is amazing!

**J.P.O.V**

What the hell was wrong with this man? And why the Hell was he yelling at Michael? " GO!" Mr. Wright yelled at me. I just cut my eyes at him. I didn't know how much longer I could hold the wolf inside of me? I didn't know ho much longer I could go without ripping this man's head off. I just stood there with my fists clinched tightly.

" Don't you hear me, I said go! Get off of my land!" Mr. Wright yelled again. The anger inside of me made me feel even more hot. Even more, rage. It ran through my veins, like a drug. I didn't answer him, I just turned and walked back to my house. " And don't EVER put foot on my land again!" He yelled. That right there would have made me split open Michael's dad from nose to crotch. But I might not eve be able to see Michael after that. . . You might as well kill me before I do that. The rain started to pour down. " Dammit!" I said angrily under my breath. I walked into my house and saw that my dad was asleep on the couch. The TV still on. I close the door and walk over and turn it off. I walk into my too small of a room and plop my self on the bed.

Why am I feeling this for this boy, I mean he Looks to be around my age, and he is almost as tall as me, but not quite, he looks like he would be a friend of mine, not the love of my life. But I don't know what _kind _of love I am feeling though. What could it be? Can this EVEN happen to a werewolf, this type of Imprinting that is? AGH!!!!!!!! I scream in my head but it doesn't help the pain of parting from him. Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!! Why the HELL do these things happen to me!!! I mean I have had my own struggles and problems and they were no picnic. Now This! What I do for Love!!

**M.P.O.V**

I still lay there crying like a complete baby. I just want to see him again. I just want to see. . . That wonderful, amazing guy!

Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob!!!!

I cant stop saying his name over and over in my head! The mere sound of it in my mind makes my hear flutter! Why did my dad have to be a complete jerk and go say that stuff" I Hate him! I don't care what My mom will say I hate him! Then I hear someone pounding there way upstairs. Most likely my dad. My stomach turned sour. " MICHAEL!" He yelled my name. I shot my head out of my pillow and stared at the door. Waiting. . . . Waiting for what was going to happen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I hope I left you wanting more!! You guys will just have to wait for the next chapter!!!**


	3. My everything

**Ch. 3 My everything**

**M.P.O.V**

I took in deep slow breaths. What was going to happened to me? Why was my dad like this. No. . .I would not call him my _father_ any more. He would only be know as _that man_. That man who my mother was married to. I know I sound _very _childish right now, but I cant help it, I am distraught.

" Michael Wright! You better open this door NOW!" My father yelled. Extreme Anger in his voice. My body was shaking. I hoped off the bed and I slowly walked over to my door.

Funny thing, we just arrived here at our new house, not two hours ago, and now _this _is all happening. I guess in some ways you could fin this humorous, in other ways. . .not so much.

" Open. . This damn door!" My dad shouted again! I cringed every time he did. My stomach was twisting like knots. My palms were all sweaty. Oh why couldn't Jacob be here? Why?

I reach my hand out. I touch the lock, I hear my fathers heavy breathing and I hear the cries of my mother. I pray she wasn't hurt by that man. I pray, he didn't and wont leave a mark on me. That will be the end of our family. . . If that what you could call it any more.

" Michael, So Help _me_!" He said, his teeth grinding so hard that I could hear them from the other side of the door.

I unlock it and twist the doorknob slowly and then it clicks, and then _he _slams the door open the rest of the way, hitting me in the face. I tumble backwards but luckily catch my self.

" Now honey, it wasn't his fault!" My mom yelled putting her hand on his shoulder trying to restrain him. But when he was mad, there was no restraining, It was like trying to calm down a hurricane. " What were you THINKING!" My dad yelled our the last word. I reached my hand up to lightly touch my nose and, it throbbed under my touch. I think it was broken.

" I'm sorry, I was. . ." Should I lie? Its not that I would feel guilty, its just, if he found out, he would _really _hurt me that time. " Like Jacob said, My brakes froze and. . . I new you would get mad if the bike got run over so. . . I tried my best to. . .save it." I said, shaking. When ever I lie, I tend to shake really bad. Its not the cold shakes, more of the nervous shakes. . . If there is any such thing.

" See, he told you." My mom kept on trying to step in front of him. He Looked down at my mom, and his red face turned a shade of red, it was like his anger was going away, but in steps. " Your grounded, for a month!" He shouted and then quickly turned around and barged down the hall way, slamming another door.

I Looked up at my mother who only glanced at me and then walked out quietly closing the door. I could see tears collecting in he eyes and I new she, out of any body _hates _to cry in front

of other people. So to upset her and she not trying to cover it up, means its pretty bad.

I just laid back on my bed, looking up at my ceiling, counting each shadow that managed to come through my window, the sun was finally coming out, but it was evening, the sky was that reddish, orange, and the crickets were just starting to come out. This time of day to me, was by far. . .the loneliest

**J.P.O.V**

I kept thinking about his face, his smile, the way he talked. But then I shifted positions and I yelped a little. My back burned. I stood up slowly and reached my hand around and touched my back. When I brought it back around, there was blood on my hands. Then I remembered that it must have been when I was saving Michael, when I skidded on my back. Just the thought of it made my back sting. I looked at my bed and saw that there was blood. I wrinkled my nose and walked into my small bathroom. I took my shirt off and turned the _hot _shower on. I took everything else off and hoped in. It felt so good the hot water running down my naked body, running down my abs and chest. Off of. . ._other_ places.

I let the water roll off my back and I saw red water going down the drain. It was a nasty site, like something you see of horror moves. Then I hear a nock at the bathroom door.

" Son, you have a visitor." My dad yelled through the door.

A visitor? My dad never refers to Bella or any other part of the wolf pack as " Visitors" And surely its not Michael after what happened. Could it? The though of him being in my house excited me, I quickly washed my self and took some time on my back seeing as that is the most tender part and then hoped out and put a towel around me and barged out of the bathroom. I didn't bring in any cloths sense, well I walk from the bathroom to my bedroom. . .naked. Plus Michael is a guy, he wont se anything he doesn't already have. I walks slowly to my room and then open my door. And then there he is, sitting on my bed.

**M.P.O.V**

I Look at his blood covered sheets. It distracts me from remembering that I _actually _sneaked out of the house. It wasn't hard, my dad was off steaming some where my mom was in the kitchen playing music loudly and I Locked my door because I would try climbing up to the balcony later. Then I hear the door open and I see Jacob, with a towel around him.

My breathing starts to increase. He is wet, ALL wert. His black silky hair had water droplets falling at the ends, his hair is cascading off light. His chest his huge and muscled, and he has a eight pack, little water droplets falling down the crevices of his abs. His tan skin is glittering, and his towel is so low that you can see. . . _hair. _And his biceps, flexing as he walked in. " How did you get here?" He asked as he sat down beside me, avoiding the blood. I could smell a soft musk on him. I didn't know if I could talk, my eyes were _adverted_ to other things.

" Well, I sneaked out of the house." I said slowly, still looking at his toned body. A few strands of his hair cling to his chest and some fell in his face.

" It wasn't hard, and I felt like. . . ." No I couldn't say it. He would think I am a nut, some fag.

What?" He asked impatiently. His nose wrinkled and his deep dark brown eyes looked into mine, loosing my self in them.

" Well, I cant. . .I feel like I cant be away from you." I said whispering the last part. I looked down, red In the face. What would he think of me now. How would he react? Like my father? Oh I sure Hope not. Then I feel his thumb and index finger slide under my chin and lift my head up to stare at him straight in the face. I see a water roll down his lips. And then all of a sudden I feel thirsty. I don't know why though? Nervousness I guess.

" I feel the same way." He whispered to me. My heart fluttered and my face turned even redder.

" Really?" I asked, surprised still. He nodded and then he bent his head in and he. . .kissed the corner of my mouth. I felt his soft lips on the corner of mine. I inhaled the soft musk that lingered on his body. Then he put his forehead to mine.

" I don't what it is, but you feel like a brother to me, well, No that's not it, I don't know how to describe it." He said frustrated.

" I know what you mean." I said happily back starting to grin. His eyes looked up through his dark long eyelashes.

" Good." He whispered and then kissed me on the forehead, his lips caressed m forehead and then he put his hand on my back and scooted me closer to him.

" I never want to leave you." He whispered again. " I want to be your brother, I want to be your everything." He said in a more louder tone.

My heart was going a hundred miles an hour, I didn't know what to say? But there was something that did pop into my mind. I slowly put my hand on the back of Jacobs head, his wet hair clinging to my hand. And I brought my head to his hear, my lips brushing his skin and spoke. . .

" You already are my everything."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you guys liked it and thought it to be sweet!! PLEASE PLEASE review it!! Tell me what you think, and what you want more of!!**


End file.
